A Title For One
by Leikaru
Summary: When faced with a troublesome situation that could possible result in Death, how will the Gundam pilots cope. 1 2, 1 2 5 friendship, Is it a deathfic? You'll just have to read to find out -


L: Hello all! This is just a quick little one shot for you all to read while I attempt to get over my writers block for both DNAnimal and Rosemary! I've had this written for a while, so it's not like I just sat down and wrote it instead of updating other stuff. This finally won't bug me anymore because it has been POSTED! Finally!

My poor muses played no part in this creation but I think and novel did… but I can't remember.

Disclaimer: If you're reading anything on this sight, I'm pretty sure you know what a disclaimer is. And you know that I only own the story. Not the characters or the background of them.

* * *

Duo Maxwell sat dejectedly in the dank and freezing cell of the Oz facility he had been captured at, and every once in a while he would sigh heavily in disconsolate frustration. It had been just under four hours that he had been discovered and thrown into his current room, and as much as he loved his knee length braid, he sometimes cursed how similar it could be to a leash. Awkwardly he brought his cuffed hands up and over his head to check the base of his skull for any lasting damage or blood.

Fervently, he wished that he was back at that last safe-house either bickering with the irate Wufei or annoying Heero with his attempts at getting the stoic soldier to open up and at least have a decent conversation with him that didn't concern a mission.

Footsteps resounded in the hall and Deathscythe's pilot cursed silently as they stopped just outside his cell door; a loud creak met his ears and light slowly spilled into the once dark room.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

"That idiot." Looking over Heero's shoulder, Wufei shook his head in concerned disdain as he read the message that they had just received. The e-mail was from G, Duo's commanding Professor, stating that Duo had been captured on a recon mission. He requested that pilot's 01 and 05 retrieve 02 before something happened that was impossible to repair.

"Hn." Clicking the mouse to close the message, Heero stood and looked at the Chinese pilot. "Let's go retrieve him as requested." A single raven brow raised in question at the odd tone of the Japanese pilot's voice before its owner spoke.

"You sure you're not just retrieving him because you want to, or because he's connected to Him?" the Japanese pilot paused a moment before throwing the other an indefinable look.

"Perhaps a bit of both, but…" he trailed off, almost unsure of how to say what he wanted to, before he turned to look fully at his companion. "I suppose you aren't aware of just how closely those two are connected…" he smirked. "Justice." Wufei sneered in good humour at the use of his title.

"Maybe not, Life." He stressed the use of the others title "But at least I can say that I know that the two are connected; Which is more," he snorted here, "Than can be said for Love and Nature who both seem to be completely oblivious." He looked pointedly at Heero who looked highly un-amused at the use of his other name. "But I do wish you would deign to tell me properly, just how those two are connected."

Cobalt gazed at him steadily for a moment before their owner turned on his heel, merely telling Wufei to hurry up so that they could rescue the American from his twisted turn of events.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Blood choked harshly from Duo's mouth as his interrogator paused in his violent beating. Roughly he was hauled upwards by the front of his blood stained shirt, and brought face to face with a large bull of a man, that could never be considered even remotely attractive, to be greeted by spatters of his own blood and a deep throaty growl.

"Now you little piece of shit, you're going to tell me exactly where your little friends are hiding so that Oz will finally be rid of you damn pilots once and for all." The smaller American scowled fiercely through his pain at the beefy man before spitting a mixture of saliva and blood into the mans face.

With a roar, Duo found himself thrown against the wall as though he were a child's rag doll, and a sickening crack resounded through the room as his head hit the floor. The teen could hear his attacker getting closer, but found he could do nothing for his vision was blurring and his entire being throbbed with pain. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was the creak of his cell opening and a new voice speaking urgently to his tormentor.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

"So I see you've gotten yourself into quite the mess. Again." Indigo eyes shuddered as he tried to open them quickly, only to be blinded by the absolute white of his surroundings. Finally, after hearing the strange voice sigh in exasperation, he forced himself into a sitting position and was pleasantly surprised to find that the action cause him no pain whatsoever. In fact, upon opening his eyes, he found himself to completely injury free. He glanced to the right, the location from which he had heard the strangers' voice, and came to see a man floating with his legs crossed Indian style and a concerned expression upon his finely structured features even as he pressed his face into the palm of his hand in an unconcerned gesture. Duo confusedly stared at the man, taking in the others features and vaguely wondering why they appeared to have the same eyes.

"Who…?" raspy in addressing the stranger, the American had to clear his throat in order to be clearly understood, before continuing. "Who are you?" keeping a steady gaze upon the stranger, he came to realize that more than just the other's eyes were similar to his; noses turned up in the exact same location, hair, although not the same colour, was the exact texture and length, and the only difference between their faces was that the strangers was more angled where Duo's was softer. The man sighed, catching the pilot's attention.

"You look so much like your mother…" the words resulted in Duo flinching as though he's been slapped. "It's such a pity that you never met her…" expression sorrowful, the man turned regretful eyes upon the young pilot. "She was truly the loveliest of all the Goddesses." He trailed off as he watched Duo's eyes widen, and chuckled at the astonished expression the younger male wore. "Yes Duo, the Deities are real, and your mother was Aphrodite; the Goddess of Love. But you will not bear her title, for that has already been passed on to another." Again, Duo's eyes widened, if that was still possible.

"You talk as though you knew her really really well…" at the encouraging look he received he continued, "Almost as if you were married to her…" he received a nod and a gentle smile. "Would… would that make you… are you my…?"

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Heero and Wufei came to the realization that they had been discovered, only moments after infiltrating the Oz facility, most likely due to the fact that they had taken out three guards directly after a systematic check in, in order to enter the building. Apparently there was more than one check in, with the second being only mere minutes after the first in order to prevent intruders to run around undetected. It appeared as though it was a very effective system, as an alarm was now resounding.

"Damn…" Wufei turned concentrated onyx to cobalt in question. "He's here." The look of severe concern on Heero's face spoke volumes more than his whispered words.

"Why would he be here? Of all times or places?" the hissed question only caused the Japanese pilot to shake his head, serving only to frustrate the Chinese male. He opted for a different train of action. "How come you're so in tune to His presence?" Heero simply snorted.

"Life cannot exist without Death, and without Life, Death would cease to be. The two are intertwined which is why I am able to tell when He's nearby."

As the two rounded the corner at their near run, they came face to face with an armed and extremely startled Oz soldier. He had no time to shout, let alone draw his weapon, before he lay dead upon the floor. Just beyond him, the door that led to Duo stood ominously before them. Cautiously they approached, weapons drawn, and they shoved the heavy door.

Dead ahead, laying limply in the light that spilled from the open door, was Duo. Standing directly over him was the obvious reason as to why the American lay so still and bloody. Before the two could even draw a single breath, Duo's throat was instantly held in a single massive hand as his feet dangled off the floor; a gun was aimed and pressed against his temple, a clear warning to the other two pilots.

Rage clouded over Heero as he took in the desperate state that the American was in, from the heavy dark bruises, the blood streaked skin, to the twisted and broken bones.

"Let him go, right now you fucking piece of scum." Not for the first time, with Heero standing seething and breathing harshly beside him, did Wufei wonder how the Japanese pilot had managed to become Life instead of War. Despite the awesomely fearsome sight that Heero's fury retained, the beefy man appeared as though he would refuse to comply, going so far to tighten his grip upon Duo's throat, causing a brief hacking cough to erupt, and a maniacally viscous smile to appear upon his features. Wufei let himself be heard.

"What you are doing is unjust and wrong." Onyx glared coldly at the sociopath before them, his icy voice matching his expression scarily. "Aside from being a pilot, he had done nothing to you to deserve this sort of treatment. Let. Him. GO." The large man sneered.

"He's a stupid kid who just happens to be every thing that I'm not." He glowered heavily at the barely breathing American within his grasp, "That in its' self is a crime. One that he shall pay and die for."

Time seemed to stand still as one large finger tightened its grip on the cold metal of the trigger.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

"Yes Duo, I am your father." Dejected eyes looked longingly upon their son. "I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to be there for you, but I have had no control over this and I am not allowed to interfere with the Fates." Throughout the mans explanation, Duo had remained stonily silent, staring fixatedly at the floor; the man claiming to be his father fidgeted nervously as he peered at his son.

"…No… I think everything makes sense now…" Duo trailed off, and his father was determined that his son hear his desperate plea.

"The son of two Gods that will eventually become one of those Gods himself must live a normal human life until the day that his mortal life comes to an end." He looked entreatingly at Duo who had now come to stand, gaze still fixed upon the floor. "You have to understand; I wanted to rais-" He was cut off when Duo wrapped his arms around the other in a sudden and tight hug.

"I understand." His voice was soft, as if speaking to a frightened child, for which he might have been by how similar his father looked to one, "You've been by my side regardless, haven't you." It was a statement; not a question.

The astonished expression adorning the older mans features was bordering upon stunned, was the only answer that the American pilot needed to affirm his suspicions.

"I've just always felt a presence, that's all."

Their conversation would have continued, perhaps to happier topics, but the older suddenly closed his eyes and hugged his son to him tightly. His mumbled apology sounded distracted and what he said next completely confused the young pilot.

"Duo I'm sorry, but this will most likely be painful."

Duo blinked and was suddenly back in reality.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Indigo fluttered open weakly at the pain and lack of air that was attempting to make its way through his system, before he was greeted by the sight of Heero and Wufei as he finally managed to open his eyes. The expressions upon his comrade's faces were enough to know that he was in dire trouble, for he had never seen such terrified features upon the two Asian pilots. It was then that he heard his last words.

"-die for it."

A loud bang.

Then darkness…

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

"BASTARD!" lifeless and unmoving, Duo's body dropped to the floor as his executioner released the slim corpse that now carried a bullet hole in his temple. The furious word had barely died from Heero's lips as he lunged toward the Oz soldier, an unquestionable order resounding through his mind: 'Kill the enemy! He is the enemy! He has taken Duo from you! Kill him!' Heero's gun lay forgotten on the floor where he had dropped it, but it was hardly needed as the soldier never stood a chance against the Japanese pilot in his furious rage.

In mere seconds, Heero stood unmoving over the sprawled and crumpled figure that he had carried into the corner with his vicious lunge. The soldiers head was twisted at an ugly and awkward angle, proof that the pilot and god had snapped the offenders neck. He stepped away from the corpse to make his way over to Wufei who cradled Duo's lifeless form within his arms. Wordlessly, the Chinese male passed the American into Heero's open and waiting arms.

Heero knew he could revive the boy, but he was not sure as to how because of Duo's status; it would not be the same as reviving a fallen human and could prove to be of great consequence to either Heero or Duo himself. If he revived Duo the wrong way, they could both easily die or inadvertently become fallen Powers (1). Heero was startled out of thoughts when Wufei abruptly cursed in Mandarin Chinese at the sudden appearance of Him.

"I wish this hadn't happened quite so soon…" Indigo eyes that were startling similar to Duo's own gazed sadly at the body, lingering almost angrily over the various injuries that the American had sustained before his death.

"!" the man smiled at Wufei, as the youth gaped openly at the similarities between the god and his friend. "Death! You…! What?!" his gaze flickered between the two in confusion.

"Justice, I'll trust you to look after him for me, such as when he has a fight with Life." A smile caressed the older god's mouth as he looked fondly at the young Justice; a smile that all too much resembled the fallen Americans. "He considers you a brother you know." Death turned from Wufei to gaze at Heero. "Life, you what you need and must do." The Japanese pilot almost protested a moment, but was stopped at Death's meaningful look; he quietened and thought before speaking.

"He won't be happy to wake and find that you've faded out into the Other Realm." Regret crossed Death's face as he fondling brushed the hair out of his son's cold face.

"I think that he knew why I had finally approached him." Fingers touched lightly upon Duo's cheek only once, before their owner turned and walked towards that door. Without turning, he spoke once more, "He loves you Life, never forget that he would die for or without you. Look after him so that his mother and I won't have to see him in the Other Realm for a very long time." Heero nodded and Wufei bowed.

Finally Wufei understood why the link between Heero and Duo was so strong and also as to why Death seemed to so closely shadow the vibrant boy.

Duo was the son of Love and Death, fated to become Death himself when the time arose, just as he had become Justice and Heero Life. Similar to how Quatre became Love and Trowa Nature.

Death began to fade, and Wufei turned his head towards Heero and Duo to gaze at the two, curious as to how Heero would actually revive the American. Onyx pondered the two, and he smiled knowingly as Heero thought.

Staring blankly at Duo, the Japanese pilot was momentarily at a loss as to how he would accomplish this necessary task. He would have given anything to have the braided male once again laughing boisterously at his glares, or just smiling knowingly when Heero finally agreed to something that the American had requested. He wanted to hold that normally moving body; to clutch it tightly to him until he was positive that the strong heart would nary falter again. He wanted, no… Needed… Duo to be his so that he might always be there to help keep him safe.

It was at that moment, that he knew precisely what he needed to do.

Enormous white and feathered wings burst forth from his back as he took Duo's cold wrist in one hand, the other arm snaking about the American's waist, giving the appearance that he had merely caught Duo from falling.

Letting go of Duo's wrist, Heero used his now free hand to bring Duo's pale face towards his own, before lowering his own warm lips to press chastely against Duo's cold ones. The effect was immediate, the proof that wings suddenly started to become visible upon the others back. There was a bright flash of iridescent light and opposite the room, Death faded completely; a satisfied smile curving his lips upward.

When Wufei was finally able to see clearly after the flash, Heero and Duo were looking eye to eye, forehead to forehead. The Deathscythe pilot hovering an inch off the floor with his hands firmly planted on Heero's shoulders and the Japanese pilots hands securely gripping Duo's waist. There was nary a mark on Duo, no testament as to what he had endured, but the two wore smile with their wings furled behind them; a startling contrast between snow and charcoal.

"Welcome back Duo."

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't retrieve me."

"Hn. Idiot. I couldn't exist without you; as both Life and Heero. I didn't really have much of a choice." Duo chuckled.

"Maxwell…" Heero set Duo down as the new God of Death turned his gaze to look at the one he considered a brother. "How do you feel?"

The question was tentative, but Duo replied exuberantly by launching himself at the unsuspecting boy with a laugh to hug him. The Chinese pilot smiled warmly as he returned the embrace.

"I take it that's a 'good'?" he received a laugh and the hug tightened momentarily before releasing Wufei. He then turned to look expectantly between the two Asian pilots and gods.

"Can we go now?"

Laughter was his only answer.

* * *

L: Well, there you have my epic one shot that I'm not even going to try and remember when I first wrote it, not am I going to tell you how many times I've RE-written it to get it to what you've just read.

For the most part I'm happy with it but there are a few parts I think I could have made much better. I just couldn't figure out how to word it.

I put Powers purposefully. Because that's what they are. Powers of the Gods.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
